


Come Back To Me

by justdreaming88



Series: I'm Only Me When I'm With You - Sam/Cam post-eps [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Resisting the urge to stroke her arm is difficult.</i> Angsty end of ep fic for <i>Beachhead. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Me

Oh how he'd missed her, working along side her again was great. He trusts her implicitly and tries not to get too distracted by the great way she smells and the way her hair is curlier now. Resisting the urge to stroke her arm is difficult.

"I'm saying we could sure use someone like you on the front line. Just think about it," he says, hands in his pockets to avoid the urge to take her hand in a desperate attempt to help persuade her to stay.

"Please come back to me" is what he's really saying.

The fact that Teal'c is walking down the hallway with them is all that stops him from pulling her into a more serious conversation. Cam cut off his maudlin train of thought, yes he missed Sam and wanted her to come back, but any reply by her is cut off by their entry into the hospital bay.


End file.
